


Between The Shadow and The Soul

by tsiviaravina



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Darkness, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fear, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Vulnerable Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsiviaravina/pseuds/tsiviaravina
Summary: A short piece inspired by the quote at the end of the fic. Light bondage to help Chloe conquer her fear of the dark takes a sharp turn into unexpected, vulnerable territory for Lucifer. A look at how BDSM scenes can change into things we don't expect.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 15
Kudos: 164





	Between The Shadow and The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This had been sitting around, so I decided to polish it up and post it. Hope you enjoy! If you would like more in this vein (or in this 'verse), please let me know in the comments and more may be forthcoming...

"Babe, I can't see anything," Chloe says nervously.

"I can," Lucifer murmurs low in her ear. "Do you trust me, darling?"

"Y-yes." She hates herself for the slight hesitation in her voice--for the tell of fear.

"Let's make this a little easier, shall we?" he says, and she lets out a small squeak as he sweeps her up into his arms. A few steps and he's placing her in the center of the bed.

Her heart is pounding and her breath is coming hard and fast. Maybe this isn't the best way to confront her fear of the dark.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Chloe," Lucifer says reassuringly. His hands, large, warm, and soothing, smooth down her back and back up her sides. 

"Lie down on your stomach for me, sweetheart," he says as he urges her to lay back and roll towards him. He feels her trembling under his hands.

"What do you fear?" he asks softly, gently, as he pours some warmed massage oil in one hand. 

"I'm...I'm not in control of the situation. I don't know what's coming--fuck!" She feels ashamed that she's so startled by Lucifer's warm, oiled hands on her back.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, on the verge of tears and not even knowing why.

"Hush, darling. Do you think I would let anything invade this space and harm you? You are so precious to me. That's better," Lucifer murmurs as she sighs and releases some of the tension in her muscles.

He hears her sniffle and sees her wipe tears away. "It's all right to let go, Chloe. There's no one here in the darkness save you and me." He continues his massage down to the base of her spine, lingering on the small dimples there.

He passes her some tissues before he continues. "Fearing the darkness doesn't make you less—rather, it makes you more human." He sweeps oil over one buttock and down one leg, working his way back up, soothing away the knots tension and fear have put into Chloe's muscles. He can feel her relaxing into the bed and into his touch. He grins to himself as he dips his fingers in between her legs and hears her surprised, delighted gasp.

He takes the tissues from her and tosses them in the bin by the bed. He finishes massaging her other side and after wiping his hands on a towel, he lightly rubs Chloe's skin with another to remove any excess oil and to bring the blood to the surface of her skin, to increase her pleasure by increasing her sensitivity.

She rolls over on to her back, humming in pleasure. She reaches out into the darkness and he lets her find his hands, which she places on her breasts. "Keep going," she chuckles. 

"As my lady wishes," he laughs, glad her initial fear is fading. Her eyes are closed but she knows he will never hurt her. He gently, carefully massages her breasts, teasingly avoiding her rapidly hardening nipples.

She chuckles again and teases her own nipples with her fingers until he can't help but bend and take one, then the other into his mouth. Lucifer hears Chloe's low moan of his name and feels her fingers twine through his hair, holding him in place. He allows her to have control for a bit and enjoys the feel of her body undulating beneath his.

He eases off her slowly, hearing her sigh when she feels the warmth of his cock move against her stomach. He rolls to one side where he had placed the objects and toys that they plan on using tonight.

"Ankle cuffs, dearest...do you still want to use them?"

"Green," Chloe answers, indicating that yes, Lucifer can attach the cuffs to her ankles and the adjustable straps to the bed.

"And the wrist cuffs?"

"Green as well." Chloe feels her breath pick up slightly. Being bound in four-point restraints is something new for her. She knows that Lucifer is leaving the cuffs loose on purpose, in case she wants to get out of them quickly, but she's hoping she can push her comfort zone a bit more.

She wants him to know that she trusts him with all that she is.

She feels feathers and shivers. They aren't Lucifer's feathers; she would have heard the displacement of air that comes with the appearance of his wings. She bites her bottom lip and she can feel and smell the honey dust he's gently sweeping over her skin.

She moans in arousal and a bit of desperation. He chuckles, low and deep as he watches her hips chase the sensation of the feathers when he runs them quickly between her legs. "Liked that, did you?" he asks, knowing her answer.

"Smug prick...yes! Dammit, yes, yes, yes, please, Lucifer..." She ends up whimpering as he traces lazy circles around her clit with his pinky.

"Are we sorry for calling me a...'smug prick', was it, darling?" He leans down and teases a honey-sweetened nipple with the tip of his tongue, waiting for her answer.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Lucifer. I won't do it again." The words come out of her in a breathless rush.

He laps at her nipple softly until the honey taste is gone and Chloe is biting her bottom lip and trying to keep herself still, which is a dismal failure, to Lucifer's utter delight.

"You're far too much of a perfectionist, Chloe. The whole point of being restrained is so you _can_ struggle," he informs her, his warm breath passing over her wet skin.

Chloe lets out another frustrated groan, saying, "But I thought the submissive is...umm...supposed to be good...for the Dominant partner—shit! More, more, more, please, please, please..."

The darkness seems to have been forgotten, Lucifer notes to himself.

Lucifer stays silent, pumping two fingers in and out of her, occasionally pressing upwards, bringing her to the brink and then simply...

...stops.

She cries out, but doesn't curse or scream or fight. She knows what he wants—he _wants_ her cursing and screaming and fighting and resisting every step of the way, but she'll be damned

_—ha!—_

if she'll give him the satisfaction.

"Come now, Chloe...or rather...don't," he says in his most seductive purr, pressing his fingers inside her and upwards again, watching her fists clench and her eyes shut tight. "I _do_ like seeing all that 'proper protocol' energy being put to a _much_ better use..." His voice trails off, away from her. 

His hands leave her body for a moment and suddenly, unexpectedly, that moment, alone in nothing but darkness, is eternal and terrifying and she lets out a tiny sob, one so soft she's not sure if Lucifer even heard her.

Then she feels the bed dip reassuringly under his weight and she relaxes again.

"Yellow," he says in a frightened tone and turns on the bedside lamp. 

The sudden burst of light makes her whimper, squeeze her eyes shut and turn her face away.

She hears Velcro fastenings coming undone and feels the soft cloth of the cuffs fall from her wrists and ankles.

The whole time, Lucifer is stroking her hair and the side of her face. When she's free, he gathers her up tightly in his arms, turning them away from the light of the lamp. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, darling," he murmurs over and over into her hair, rocking her gently.

Man, is she confused.

"Lucifer?"

"Yes, it's me."

"I knew _that_ ," she snorts, and rolls her eyes. He lets out a relieved laugh at her tone and he isn't squeezing all the breath out of her anymore.

"Why did you call 'yellow'?" she asks him. "Did I...do something wrong?""No, sweetheart." Lucifer sighs. "I thought I did."

Chloe sits up, straddling his lap, her hands gentle against his stubble. "No, babe. No. You didn't do anything wrong." She kisses the crown of his head as he curls his arms around her and rests his head against her breasts. "But maybe we should try something other than total darkness...a blindfold, maybe?"

She feels him harden beneath her. He chuckles. "A blindfold it is," he says while running his fingers between her legs. She moans and lets her head fall back. 

"What do you desire?" Chloe gasps the question as his fingers slide into her. She moves her hips against him, writhing against the motions of his hand and fingers. "What...mmm...just like that...what do you desire, Lucifer?" Her voice is low and sultry and her body is gold and cream in the low light from the lamp. He suckles a nipple and discovers that her skin is still honey-sweet. She's letting out little breathless moans, but still manages to whisper teasingly, "Tell me. Tell me. Tell me."

"I want to see how many times I can make you come, Chloe," he says, his voice husky with his own need. "I want to see how many _ways_ I can make you come." He quickens the movement of his hand, loving the sensation of her juices drenching him from fingertips to wrist, some of it dripping onto his straining erection. 

"You're so wet, love," he whispers, and her hips slam harder against him. "Don't come for me, Chloe--come for you. Be selfish. Use me. Use me," he croons to her.

It's as if he flipped a switch. Chloe wraps her arms around his neck so she can pull herself up and against him. "Kiss me," she orders. "Well," she laughs, "kiss me back."

She presses her mouth firmly over his, open, hot, and wet, her tongue tangling aggressively with his. His free hand comes up so he can sink his fingers into the roots of her hair. When he does, he pulls her hair slightly at the roots, and she groans.

"So close...so fucking close, babe... _please_..." She's panting, her breath hot on his face, their foreheads pressed together. He rubs his thumb against her clit and she responds with something like a shriek, and finally, finally his Chloe is coming.

He keeps massaging her inner walls and quickens the motion of his thumb over her as she presses herself tight against him, her hips still moving against his hand, and she's coming again, whispering his name over and over again.

"Fuck me," she orders, when she gets her breath back. "Pin me down and fuck me."

Lucifer lets out a growling noise and Chloe finds herself on her back on the bed with Lucifer pinning her wrists to the mattress with one hand while he guides himself into her with the other. 

She sighs and smiles when he is finally inside her. Lazily, she wraps her legs around him. "What are you waiting for?" she murmurs to him.

He growls again against her throat and slams his hips against hers, fucking her into the mattress. 

Time disappears. The only thing she can do is arch up into him at every thrust while she struggles to free her hands from his grasp. 

"Let me go," she demands in between gasps.

" _Never_ ," he snarls into her ear, making every muscle shiver. He tightens his grip on her wrists and his other hand finds the small of her back, yanking her tight against him. Her wordless cry just spurs him on to greater efforts.

" _Never_ , Chloe, do you understand?" he tells her fiercely. "I will _never_ let you go! _Ever!_ You're _mine!"_

"I'm yours, Lucifer," she breathes into his mouth between the kisses she places everywhere she can reach. She finds herself relaxing, not fighting the wildness of his words or the power of Lucifer's grip, because she understands what he's unable to say any other way.

He loves her, and that vulnerability scares the shit out of him, as much as the darkness _used_ to scare her.

"I love you," she says through tears and laughter, her eyes shining at him. 

"I love you," she whispers into his shoulder when he stops moving.

"I love you," she tells him as he releases her wrists so she can wipe the tears from his face.

She places a hand on the nape of his neck and a hand on the small of his back, cradling him completely with her arms and legs as she begins to move, rocking them to an ancient rhythm that brings pleasure to them both.

Soon, Lucifer is moving with her and within her, his voice soft as he is finally able to say, into the space between her neck and shoulder, "I love you, Chloe."

"Then let go, Lucifer. Love me, trust me, and let go."

And he finally, finally does.

She feels and hears the displacement of air as his wings unfurl but she doesn't let go. He moves smoothly but quickly inside her, every motion amplified by the pressure from his wings. He presses his forehead to hers and her hands come up to cradle his face once more.

"I love you," is all he can hear, words he never thought he would hear said so plainly, so matter-of-fact as Chloe makes them sound. Words he never thought he would hear with the gentle sincerity she puts behind them, stronger than the motion of his wings which bring them both to the edge of climax...

...and over.

He hears her cry out his name while he whispers her name into the shell of her ear as he clings to her, the beating of his wings with the beating of his heart bearing them both aloft as his muscles spasm, his hips stutter in their smooth movement, and he empties himself into her soft and willing body.

"Chloe..."

"Shhh..." She hushes him as they land, soft as the eiderdown in his pillows, her thighs and hands still holding him close. "It's all right, Lucifer."

His body relaxes, perhaps for the first time in aeons, and he rests his head in the space between her neck and shoulder. "I love you," he breathes, tumbling into sleep between his declaration and his next inhalation.

She smiles and kisses him once, carefully, on the shoulder, and strokes the edge of a wing.

She yawns, and before she slowly drifts off under the shelter of her fallen angel's wings, she reaches out and turns off the invasive, artificial light.

She knows she will no longer fear the dark.

_"I love you as certain dark things are loved, secretly, between the shadow and the soul.”_

_― Pablo Neruda,_ [ _100 Love Sonnets_ ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/9295)


End file.
